


Reasons to keep going

by Mackalmorr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bc my babies deserve to be happy and have each other, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Idk how to write normally either so this is kinda ? Prose kinda ? Idk, Idk i wrote this in half an hour on my lunch break, M/M, So excuse any mistakes, idk - Freeform, make your heart hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackalmorr/pseuds/Mackalmorr
Summary: I really just wanted sasuke to sing you are my sunshine to Naruto and I ended up with this whole thing sooooooo





	Reasons to keep going

**Author's Note:**

> Also I can't for the life of me think of a good title and I don't like the one it has now so if anyone thinks of something lemme know !!

There are days when the world seems to weigh heavily on his shoulders. Days when Naruto feels tired deep in his bones. His mind is screaming go, do, help, you can do more we all know it. And it aches because its true, but there are circumstances that won’t allow it. So he all but crawls into bed, quiet and somber, fatigue drawn into lines on his face. 

These are the days he is most thankful for Sasuke.  
He never pushes him to talk, but is always there. He fills the heavy, sullen silence. It brings more comfort to Naruto than he could possibly put into words. 

And then there are days when he breaks. The weight simply too much for too long. 

And he finds himself in the sheets, swallowing around a lump in his throat, tears slipping from his shut eyes. 

Sasuke strokes his back, gentle caresses wipe the tears from his cheeks. And who knew such hands that had spilt so much blood could be so gentle? Who knew such soft reassuring words could flow from lips that almost always wore a frown? But they do. And Naruto is thankful. 

Thankful most though when he wakes in the night, dreams too dreadful to bare, with arms around him. When the charcoal eyes flutter open and whisper sweet nothings. Moments sweeter still, when his baritone lazily fills the hushed room, his humming felt in Naruto’s own chest as he twines fingers through blonde hair, the melody of you are my sunshine drifting into Naruto’s own heart. It fills him with warmth until he is overflowing with love and feels ready to face his own dreams again. 

There are days when Sasuke works himself to the bone. Comes home satisfied with his efforts and thinks maybe his brother would be proud. The corners of his mouth lift easier these days, and he thinks on these days its hundreds of times easier to understand why Naruto fights so easily for others sakes. Purpose and reason and drive are things drilled into him from a young age, and they have not faded since. 

But there are other days when he can’t get out of bed. The light streaming through the window is not promising, but blinding. The sheets are no comfort, but heavy tangles on his limbs too weak to pull himself out. His mind is foggy and motivation is pushed to a corner too dark to venture into alone. 

These are the days he is most thankful for Naruto. 

The man who is known for his gentle caring, is no where to be found on these days and Sasuke is grateful. He is not used to gentle guidance and soft support. Only had a mother to show him those things for a few years of his life. Most times it just aches when such things are given to him because they are so foreign and unfamiliar and isn’t that just sad? 

These days Naruto’s ocean blue eyes show a white fire within them, so hot it appears cool to the touch. He keeps his gentle kindness to himself as he commands Sasuke out of bed, stern and unmoving. Forces him to eat and gives him little time before demanding an explanation. Tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help if you don’t let me. Report.

He takes his time to understand every dark thought shared with him. The “why keep goings?” and the “I don’t deserve this life"s hit him like a wrecking ball every time, but he shows absolutely no sign of crumbling. Stays strong so Sasuke doesn’t have to in those moments.

He is detached. Cold reason is all he gives when Sasuke asks why. People depend on you, it is your duty, this is bigger than just you and me. Emotions have never been a thing Sasuke understood well. The ones he does understand have never treated him well. Rvenge and hate and hurt are old friends he wishes he’d never had to meet. Naruto knows, understands all too well, so he commands him as if he is assigning yet another mission. Orders him to wake up. Keep living. Soldier on.

And Sasuke comes back to himself. Slow and sure. Naruto can feel it like a fire lighting in his chest, as he watches the life return to his lovers eyes and stretches out to his limbs. 

He is quiet as he stands and walks to Naruto. Quieter still as he wraps his arms around him and allows himself the gift of being held back. 

He hates those days. Those days he is blind to the only reason he could possibly need to keep moving forward. 

Those strong arms around him, holding him close to the heart that beats so full of love for him. Eyes that have seen him at his absolute worst and still see nothing but the best in him. 

He whispers a quiet thank you and shares a tender kiss goodbye before heading out to start his day.  His own personal sunrise serving as a reminder to smile. Carry on. Tomorrow is a new day, and there will always be things to be done.

Its these days that no one sees. The sides others are so sure don’t exist to those two boys, that let them know just how much they need each other.


End file.
